Waddle While You Work
Waddle While You Work is the seventy-second episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis Dedede decides to sell all the Waddle Dees to the Cappies, but learns that the castle without servants is miserable. Episode Summary Customer Service blocks King Dedede's account at NME until he pays his debts. Dedede puts up a bunch of machines selling Waddle Dees, as a way to make fast money. Mayor Len is the first one to buy one, and it instantly nabs a broom and starts working. Later, it's seen driving his car for him. They're very energetic and hard-working, and Len's car and house is soon sparkling. Soon, the entire town is filled with them. Tiff seems to dislike this, claiming that Dedede is selling the Waddle Dees into slavery. When the king tries to take out the money from the machines, he sees that they are empty! Customer Service seems to know why, but nothing is proved. When Dedede is refilling the machines, he gets an idea: He'll kidnap Kirby and put him in the machines! Said and done, he's later sold to Len. When Dedede tries to inspect what his Waddle Dees are doing, he notices that they're all gone! Waddle Doo is also seen leaving the castle since he has no one to be leader for anymore. Shortly thereafter, Dedede is seen talking to Escargoon about something (he wants him to do the Waddle Dees' work). Escargoon answers by escaping. Later, Tiff is seen looking for Kirby. It appears that she's figured out that Dedede repainted Kirby, but she can't find him. Later, Dedede is seen sitting in his throne room, without his Waddle Dees. Even Meta Knight seems to have disappeared, but he's probably just hiding, like Sir Ebrum, Lady Like, and Escargoon. Later, Dedede gets hungry and wants the Waddle Dees back, but no one in the village is willing to part with them. ]]Dedede is then seen stealing food from a field. Dyna Chick is later seen walking towards Dedede, who thinks he's food. Dyna Blade isn't amused by this and attacks him. Waddle Doo is then seen commanding all Waddle Dees (and Kirby) to come help them, but Dyna Blade blows them away. Tiff then calls the Warp Star. Kirby nabs Dyna Chick and Dedede gets caught by Dyna Blade. A big bunch of Waddle Dees then clings onto Dedede in an attempt to get him down. Dyna Blade chases Kirby towards the cave they live in. Dedede and the Waddle Dees get thrown down, but the Waddle Dees start holding each others' hands and stops Dedede from crashing into the ground. The Waddle Dees are then sent back to Dedede's castle and the machines are modified to sell coffee instead. Trivia *When Dedede goes to find food, he vows that he will never go hungry. This is a reference the movie, "Gone with the Wind". *This is the second time Kirby impersonates a Waddle Dee, the first being in "Pink-Collar Blues". *This is one of three episodes to be included in the "Kirby's History" section of Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition, the other two being Kirby Comes to Cappy Town and Crusade for the Blade. *Noticeable on the the machines, the Waddle Dees come in three different varieties: "Hot," "normal," and "cold." No one is seen buying a "cold" Waddle Dee. Gallery Move the pictures up when filling in the episode summary (requires re-write) Ep72 Waddle While You Work.png|Dedede's outrageous outstanding balance Ep72 Waddle While You Work3.png|Waddle Dee injects patient, but instead Yabui faints Ep72 Waddle While You Work4.png|The machines' safeboxes are empty Ep72 Waddle While You Work5.png|Waddle Doo is out of Waddle Dees and his job Ep72 Waddle While You Work6.png|With no servants, Dedede is reduced to a beggar Ep72 Waddle While You Work7.png|A starving Dedede digs up roots to eat Ep72 Waddle While You Work8.png|The machines are made to dispense coffee for Dedede instead